


Allemande

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), F/M, Sound Horizon Kingdom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．SHK日常，配對為7th Story《Märchen》的Märchen和Elisabeth．Allemande，起源德國的一種舞曲，也暗示了文中的組曲．冷知識：巴哈出生的城市Eisenach位於圖林根森林邊緣，是一個跟故事主角兩人家族淵源甚深的城市
Relationships: März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin





	Allemande

最初緣由是März的玩心起意。

她的戀人被派遣遠行數月，雖然王國主人曾建議用現世別緻閃爍的器具維持聯繫，但習慣昏舊年代的他們依舊選擇簡樸的信件傳遞，白鴿黑鴉穩定如同圓舞曲的步調在他倆身邊繞轉來回，編織思念。有次他於信末留下熟悉的行譜，她便俏皮地用相互呼應的復調旋律答覆。

接著他再寫新的曲段，她也微笑執筆回應。五線譜最終覆過一絲不苟的文字，在琴上翩躚舞躍初聲訴說。他們誕生在拘禮嚴厲的世代，反而樂音裡更能親近觸碰彼此。

例如活潑節拍的民謠傾述麵包店的甜香，輕快的田園曲調琴拂起兩人策馬約會的回憶。

她握著新的信紙偏頭，又一次細細思索其中密謎。佇足窗台的白鴿溫柔低鳴。

抽空教她小提琴的流浪旅人搖搖頭，對於自己幫不上忙感到抱歉，後來她偷偷溜進März的房間翻閱譜籍，還是沒有探覓到那串曲調的一絲影子。

最後只好拜託王國最熟曉音樂的人。

陛下托著頭思考半响，當她第二次哼唱旋律時靜靜地啊了一聲。他從櫃子拿出一個她變得熟悉的扁平盒子，經過書架時再翻出一份厚重的琴譜。März的習慣顯然承襲自對方，她想。

銀盤落入圓形舞廳，摻光躍動的沈穩琴音流瀉而出。她忍不住踱起一腳鞋尖，想像在弦樂裡頭與之旋轉。

巴哈的無伴奏大提琴組曲。陛下特地為她指出一段行譜，與她記憶中的信紙完美拼合。這是G大調第一組曲。

原來是大提琴組曲啊。她點頭，不過為什麼März會選這個呢？

陛下接著說道。說起來呢，巴哈創作這個組曲的原因不明，只是流傳一個說法，這是為他的妻子所寫的。

妻子？

是的，他的妻子學過大提琴，大提琴組曲就是他為她創作的練習曲。

她情不自禁捧著那份樂譜，彷彿連同旋律也掬在指間掌心，因此手指猶如傳來每個音符拉奏按弦時的觸流抖動，緩緩傳入心脈點亮火光，她熟知這種感覺。

原來如此。她輕聲地說，指尖柔柔撫過曲譜紙頁，化身空氣的它們正在訴說文字沒有傾吐的事物。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 巴哈的大提琴組曲創作動機參考自西蒙．范．布伊小說《愛，始於冬季》，巴哈真正的創作原因未明。


End file.
